


A Mark For You, A Mark For Us

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed Sex, Bottom!Cas, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Sam lovingly kidnaps their daughters, Shower Sex, Smut, married!destiel, top!dean, vacation alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Sam takes Claire and Emma for the week while Dean and Cas have some time off and they decide to spend the first day of their vacation in the shower and in their bed, marking each other up now that they don't have to hide it.





	A Mark For You, A Mark For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a fan of long titles, but hey, here's a long titled fic because it works for this fic :) 
> 
> Written for the Writers of Destiel discord challenge: Lusty Lexis, with the prompt - Hickeys
> 
> Beta'd by Sanne :D

* * *

 

 

The shower rains over them, steam fogging their view but still, Dean only has eyes for Castiel as he presses him up against the wall of the shower. One of the soap bottles tumbles from the shelving rack and crashes to the floor but it doesn’t stop Dean’s hands roaming all over Castiel. From his chest to his back, down to his hips and reaching around to his ass to grab handfuls of skin and muscles slick with fruity shower gel.

Dean’s tongue laves over a nipple and he doesn’t miss the needy whimper that escapes Castiel’s throat. They’re both hard as fuck, but Dean’s not paying attention to either of their erections, simply slotting his thigh between Castiel’s legs and letting his husband rut against it at his own will.

He nips and tongues at the skin, working up to Castiel’s neck and not minding as the water drips down his face and adds to the wetness. Dean feels around for Castiel’s hands and laces their fingers together before moving them so they’re pinned above their heads.

The water sprays differently now, with the main force of it against Dean’s back, beating it like a massage. With no fear of the water running cold, Dean takes his time and mouths at the sensitive point just below Castiel’s ear, nipping, biting, tongue soothing and all over again until it turns red and then purple with the pressure.

Castiel moans. He ruts against Dean’s leg like they’re twenty-four and not forty-four. His arms fight against Dean wanting to touch him all over like before but Dean doesn’t allow it, just holding him there against the shower wall and pressing his mouth and tongue all over his body.

Dean presses his hips forward, his cock pushing against Castiel’s thigh and getting some relief. He doesn’t doubt that there’s precome dripping from the both of them, mixing with the water and hurtling down the drain.

“Dean, please,” Castiel begs uselessly. Tonight is Dean’s night, he gets to take all the time he wants and even more, and he still wants to fuck Castiel again once they’re dry and in bed.

He switches sides, giving the same treatment to Castiel’s pulse point, the area cool until Dean works on it and warms it up. Castiel is flushed from the heat of the water and Dean’s ministrations. It is the first day of their vacation, time to spend just with each other and time Castiel won’t need to cover up the marks on his neck and Dean can feel as possessive as he wants. It’s not like he needs to, neither he nor Castiel are going anywhere, as they’ve been married nearly six years.

Dean’s lips travel up to Castiel’s ear, nibbling on the lobe before breathing warm air over it. “Don’t come just yet, wait until I fuck you when we’re out of here,” he says. They’re not twenty anymore, Dean can’t get it up so soon afterwards so if they want their night to last more than a couple of minutes, they’re both going to have to hold off.

Castiel groans low in his throat and Dean feels it rumble in his chest. Then Castiel’s leg moves, pressing into Dean’s cock harder and Dean can feel his arousal spike tenfold. _Fucker_. Dean grins and then presses his mouth to Castiel’s lips and shoves his tongue in too. It seems to surprise Castiel but he reciprocates eventually and their hands loosen above them. Castiel unwinds his fingers from Dean’s and Dean doesn’t stop him, feeling the smooth drag of Castiel’s hands down his freshly soaped back. They dip lower to his ass and pull apart his cheeks and Dean yelps as a finger passes over his hole.

“I’m not going to make this easy for you,” Castiel teases and Dean takes that moment to shove Castiel against the shower wall again, hearing his back smack against the tile and a gasp of a mixture of pain and pleasure leaks from his lips. Dean looks to him to find lust blown eyes staring at him and waiting lips parted. He’s a picture of heaven if Dean ever saw one. He nudges up Castiel’s chin with his nose before licking a stripe up the column of Castiel’s throat, the bitter aftertaste of shower gel sticking to his tongue.

“Let me rinse us off and we can move to the bedroom,” Dean says and Castiel just nods, waiting for Dean.

Dean turns them around, letting Castiel stand under the spray for a few moments and watches as the remaining suds rinse down the drain. He washes himself off as well and opens the door, letting in a cold draft and making them both shiver. Dean wraps Castiel in a towel and watches as he awkward shuffles into their bedroom, rock hard cock not making it easy.

Drying off roughly, Dean lays his damp towel on the bed and pushes Castiel down onto it. He goes easily, spreading his legs and canting his hips almost automatically. Dean slides between them, taking the lube and slicking up his fingers without fuss and sliding one and then two into Castiel’s hole. Castiel arches off the bed with a gasp as Dean brushes over his prostate, not once but twice and then three times before inserting a third finger.

Castiel’s arms wrap around him as Dean lines up and slides in all the way and he remains still for just a few more moments to bask in the tightness of Castiel’s hole. Dean begins to move, short, desperate thrusts at first before drawing it out to longer, more sensual thrusts in and out of Castiel’s body, both breathing hard and clinging to one another.

Dean brings one hand up to Castiel’s lips and smiles when his husband kisses his ring finger, the gold band sitting proud with the inscription inside a sweet secret between the two of them. Dean dips his fingers inside Castiel’s mouth, wetting them with saliva before reaching down to wrap his hand around Castiel’s cock. He times his strokes with his thrusts, all slow and gentle.

Castiel leans up a little and the hand around Dean’s back pulls him down. Castiel’s lips attach to his shoulder, nipping and biting and sucking until Dean has his own bruise on his skin. He keens and presses his lips to Castiel’s wet hair, smelling the exotic coconut there and breathing it in before it fades.

Breathy moans and gasps fill the room and Dean presses his hips in further to elicit more noises. Sam had practically kidnapped Emma and Claire for the week while they took some time to be together and damn were they grateful, and it meant they didn’t have to be quiet in the bedroom for once.

Castiel cries out with a particularly sharp thrust from Dean and fingernails dig into his shoulders, leaving red indents to go with the hickey Cas no doubt left on his neck. He repeats it, feeling Castiel tighten around him, more, more, more until he can’t hold it in any longer and all sense of taking their time vanishes. Dean pumps his hips forward, both of them moving with the force.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Castiel groans and Dean pushes himself inside over and over. It’s loud and it’s beautiful coming from Castiel and Dean leans down to kiss the next “Ah!” from his lips.

The build up is right there, cresting before it rolls over him and Dean comes inside with a stuttering moan, toes curling and hand working quickly at Castiel’s cock until he, too, is spilling over his stomach.

Long lazy kisses follow, slowly frotting against one another until they’re both way too sensitive to even touch one another without stings of arousal pinging through them. They lie back in their bed, panting hard. Sure, they’re both fit, Castiel still goes out for his morning run and Dean’s job at the auto shop keeps him active but neither of them have been quite that energetic in bed since their daughters were born four and five years ago.

Castiel looks over at the clock on the nightstand and Dean reaches out to touch the mark he left on his neck, a dark purple spot under his ear, and he smiles when Castiel shivers.

“Probably gonna last a little while,” Castiel says, turning back to him with a few tissues and cleaning up half-heartedly between them. He rolls onto his side and places a hand over Dean’s chest.

“I hope so.” Dean grins.

“Possessive.”

“Just wanted something to show for my hard work,” Dean counters, nuzzling up to Cas and curling up in his arms.

“I love you,” Castiel whispers.

“I know.” Dean tightens his hold on Castiel as they cuddle.  “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was some enjoyable smluff! :D


End file.
